


After All That We've Been Through

by marchtwentyfour



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchtwentyfour/pseuds/marchtwentyfour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Park Jinyoung accepted Im Jaebum’s invitation to be his date in their High School’s Valentine's Dance, he didn’t know what it would entail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All That We've Been Through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollyeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeo/gifts).



> For ate Nini :) Happy Birthday! This JJP has nothing when it comes to your JJP, but I hope you like it!

When Park Jinyoung accepted Im Jaebum’s invitation to be his date in their High School’s Valentine's Dance, he didn’t know what it would entail. He had no idea that everything would change with that one night, that he would fall for the boy with the crooked smile and tiny eyes. He had no idea he would spend the whole night dancing in each other’s arms, laughing and joking about everything under the sun.

“Crap, I am so sorry,” Jaebum whispers when he had accidentally stepped on Jinyoung for the nth time that night as they slow danced under the blistering hot lights of the makeshift dance floor. He bites his lip as he tries not to look at Jinyoung’s eyes. “I’ll, uh, buy you ice for your feet later.”

Jinyoung smiles, warmth blossoming from his chest for this boy in front of him. “For someone in the dance team, you sure don’t know how to slow dance, hyung,’ he teases and watched as Jaebum colored red even under the dark.

Jaebum mumbled something that Jinyoung didn’t hear so he tried to lean closer and closer until--oh, Jinyoung stared at Jaebum’s stunned expression, their lips just a breath away and their face  _ too  _ close. And in that short second, Jinyoung saw Jaebum’s lips curl up in a smile as the other boy leaned in and crossed the small space separating them. It was their first kiss, the first of many more.

“Happy Valentines, Jinyoung ssi.” Jaebum whispered when they separated.

“Happy Valentines, hyung.” Jinyoung repeated, a smile on his lips.

Jinyoung had no idea that by the end of the night, his heart was no longer his.

 

Everyone told them that dating in High School was just a fleeting romance, a distraction from how shitty life was. They told them that University is their expiration date, even when the both of them got into the same school. Too young, too impulsive and too early to decide on who they would stay with for the rest of their lives.

But Jinyoung and Jaebum had stuck together, kissed after every class and did movie nights whenever there was no homework. They were the campus couple, everyone’s goal in a relationship. So maybe they missed out on those random hook-ups everyone said College was all about, but they made up for it by exploring each other’s bodies thoroughly until the other didn’t know where they started and where the other ended.

Sweat and cum mingling, Jinyoung let himself drowse off to sleep with Jaebum’s heavy breathing lulling him to sleep. But in a few more seconds, he felt the older boy move and wrap him around in an embrace, their heated skin pressed against each other.

“You don’t regret anything do you, Jinyoung-ah?” Jaebum whispered, needing no explanation.

Jinyoung smiles to himself, “Never, hyung.” Then he wiggles around until he could pinch the older’s nipples earned a yelp and a swat on the arm. Laughter engulfed the both of them until they were clutching on their stomach and wheezing.

“Come on, let’s take a shower. Don’t really want to go to sleep like this.” Jaebum slapped Jinyoung’s thigh as he stood up and waited for Jinyoung to follow.

With huge smiles, they walked over to the shower and made themselves comfortable in the small stall. This wasn’t the first time anyway.

 

Graduating University was scary with how Jinyoung nor Jaebum didn’t know what they wanted to do. They applied to different companies, worked part-time to keep the small apartment they rented just fresh out of school. If anyone asked, that was probably the hardest year in their relationship to the point that Jinyoung had cried numerous times thinking that it was it. This was their ending.

“Jinyoung…” Jaebum had come home from a gruelling shift in the grocery store where he spent his 9 hour shift stacking boxes after boxes of items. His shoulders hurt and his head hurts and his feets hurts, all he wants to do is maybe sleep on the bed with Jinyoung by his side.

It wasn’t the first time Jaebum got home to find Jinyoung crying.

“Hyung…” Jinyoung immediately wiped the tears with the back of his hand. “Oh, you’re home. I, uh.”

Jaebum took the last two steps to the couch and sat beside Jinyoung, wrapping the younger boy’s shaking frame around him. He tucked Jinyoung’s head under his chin and rubbed circles on the other’s back.

“It’ll be fine, Jinyoung-ah.” Jaebum whispered, repeating it over and over again until Jinyoung believed him.

“Hyung,” Jinyoung sniffed, face still smushed on Jaebum’s neck, “What if this is us? What if this is… all we’ll ever be?”

Except, they didn’t end.

Jinyoung was soon hired as an Assistant Teacher in their University while Jaebum, too, was hired as an Assistant in an Entertainment Company. They both worked long hours and were exhausted by the time their backs hit their shared bed, but they talked about their future in hushed whispers and hopeful promises.

 

Soon enough it had been 10 years since Jaebum had asked Jinyoung to be his date, 8 years since they started living together and 2 years since they moved to a bigger apartment. Jinyoung was a full-fledged Professor now and Jaebum had been promoted to a higher position in the PR department.

Jaebum and Jinyoung might have spent 10 years with each other and they both know they’re as in love with each other the way they first kissed that night during the dance, if not more.

 

It would’ve been a normal morning, Jaebum sleeping in and Jinyoung having to actually function early so that both of them won’t be late. He would have two cups of coffee prepared by the time he had managed to drag Jaebum up from the bed. Then they would sit on the table, talking about their plans for today and tons of kisses before they have to take separate showers.

Except, that morning was anything but normal.

“What the flying fuck, Im Jaebum?” Jinyoung rubs his eyes as he focuses them on the man standing sheepishly by the door. “Are you messing with me right now?”

But Jaebum looked apologetic, already donning his nicest suit that he only wears to work when there’s a really important meeting. “I’m so sorry Jinyoung-ah. You know I would take the day off if not for the meeting with the investors later. I really--I really can’t afford to miss it.” he explained for the nth time, as if Jinyoung didn’t understand.

Jinyoung stared at him piercingly, the look he gives when he’s too disappointed to say anything. After a few seconds he dropped his gaze and turned around, “You’ll be late. Go.” he gave in, knowing there was really no other way for it.

“I promise I’ll make it up to you tomorrow, okay?” Jaebum presses a kiss to his lips before flattening his hair properly and walking out the door.

Rubbing his hands on his face, Jinyoung stomped his way to their kitchen to make himself coffee. And maybe drink that red wine he was saving for tonight, but wasn’t going to be used anyway. Who cares if he goes to his lectures a little tipsy right?

 

“Well that was not nice.” Jackson, a Professor from the English Department and Jinyoung’s best friend, remarked. He sat down on the couch in Jinyoung’s office and took a good look at Jinyoung’s unkempt appearance. “What’s really bothering you though? It’s not like this is the first time Jaebum hyung had to cancel on you.”

Jinyoung threw a paper ball at his friend and smirked when it hit him right on the forehead. “It’s the first time he cancelled on our anniversary date,” he answered, sighing as he sees the marker he put on his desk calendar.

_ J&J’s 10th Anniversary!!!! ♥ _

“Sometimes I still can’t believe your anniversary is on Valentines Day.” Jackson snorted, now munching on a bar of chocolate he most probably received from one of his many student admirers. “Couldn’t you have moved it up a little later? Maybe on the 17th? That’s a good date.”

Jinyoung didn’t even bother giving him a reply as he flipped on his notes for that day. “Whatever. We can go get a drink later or something.” When Jackson didn’t reply, he looked up to see his friend twiddling with his thumb. “Who is it  _ now?” _

“What do you mean?!” Jackson demanded, but he looked red in the face. “Uh, Youngjae gave me chocolate earlier and… asked if I wanted to get dinner later. I said yes.”

Jackson has had a crush on Youngjae ever since the younger boy started working two years after them. It was practically a miracle that one of them finally made a move, being two of the most oblivious humans in the planet. Jinyoung would feel betrayed if it was with anyone else, but at least Jackson wasn’t ditching him tonight for a random hook-up.

“Get out.” Jinyoung raised his eyebrows when Jackson didn’t even move an inch. “I said get out, Jackson Wang.”

Pouting and complaining, Jackson stands up to move towards the door. “I’m going, I’m going. Sheesh.” he rolled his eyes as he closed the door.

Jinyoung is happy for his friend, he really is. But he sort of wants to wallow in self-pity right now.

 

Probably the saddest part about Jaebum cancelling on their anniversary dinner was the fact that Jaebum didn’t even greet him that morning. There was no  _ happy anniversary  _ or  _ let’s have a better year together _ . None. It has Jinyoung feeling all sorts of wrong and all sorts of worried. They weren’t getting to that part in their relationship that they stopped caring about these things right?

Jinyoung wouldn’t suddenly just wake up one morning and Jaebum would break-up with him and Jinyoung would have to wonder what and where it went wrong, right? Because it has Jinyoung afraid and his heart a little bit broken.

When the clock struck 5PM and Jaebum hadn’t messaged him all day, Jinyoung could almost puke in worry.

 

Armed with ice cream and a box of pizza, Jinyoung was sitting on their couch and watching Titanic. He searched earlier about best romantic movies and Jinyoung wishes he could sue Google because Titanic was definitely not the kind of movie he was looking for right now.

“Fuck.” Jinyoung cursed when he almost jumped in surprise from his phone ringing. The huge ship was sinking fast and he was so immersed in watching that he forgot about his ice cream. He should clean that up later. “Hello?”

“Jinyoung-ah!” It was Jaebum.

Sniffing, “What is it, hyung?”

“Are you… crying?” Jaebum asked warily.

“No.” Jinyoung huffed, sniffing again. “What do you need? I’m in the middle of something worth life and death right now.” Literally, they are dying so fast.

“Oh.” Jaebum sounded guilty, “Actually, I was going to ask if you could grab something at home and bring it here? I, uh, forgot to bring it at this morning and I need it.”

Jinyoung sniffed again, standing up to move to Jaebum’s home office. “What is it and where is it?” he asked, already opening the door.

“My bag. I mean, you have to bring my whole bag. It should be on my chair. Is it?”

Spotting Jaebum’s favorite black backpack, he grabbed it. “Found it, hyung. Where should I bring it? Your office?” he’s mentally calculating whether he could still take a quick shower or not. Probably not if Jaebum needed it early.

“We’re actually at Lotte World right now… can you come within the hour?” Jaebum asked.

Jinyoung looked at the clock and was surprised to realize that it was already 9:46PM. He really can’t take that shower now, Lotte World closes around 11PM right? What is Jaebum and his company even doing there? But since it wasn’t even his business to ask…

“Yeah, sure hyung. I’ll call you when I get there.”

Jinyoung places his phone on the table and the bag beside it. He should at least change his clothes.

 

Lotte World was already closed.

Jinyoung immediately pulled out his phone to call Jaebum, but he didn’t need to because his boyfriend walked out of the huge and dark amusement park. He was still wearing his best suit, but his tie was crooked and his hair was a mess as if he had run his fingers through it multiple of times.

“Hyung,” Jinyoung walked over and raised the bag, “Here’s your bag. Where are you even staying if it’s closed?”

Jaebum shifted on the spot. “Come with me?” he held out his hand, the one that wasn’t holding the bag he just took from Jinyoung’s hand. “Jinyoung-ah?”

And like any other day, Jinyoung reached out and took Jaebum’s hand because that’s how they work. They would always walk this life holding each other’s hand. “Where are we going, hyung? Is there a back door or something?” he asked.

But Jaebum didn’t say anything, just held on Jinyoung’s hand tighter. His hands a little clammy. “Just… follow me?” he led the way.

Jinyoung nodded and he looked up the moment they stepped inside the gates of Lotte World because in that second, the dark amusement park suddenly lit up and sparked to life. There was music playing, a piano of some sort and Jinyoung can’t concentrate on it as he follows Jaebum towards wherever he was being taken.

There was no one else in the park, the place completely deserted even though all the lights and rides were on. Jinyoung couldn’t even spot a single staff and it feels like he and Jaebum were the only one here.

“Here we are.” Jaebum stops, his hands not letting go of his hold on Jinyoung. Instead, he faces the boy with a small smile on his lips. “Are you ready?”

Jinyoung looked confusedly at him then at what Jaebum was talking about because that’s when he realized that they stopped in front of Lotte World’s Carousel. He blinked at him then at how Kim Bumsoo’s I Miss You started playing from the speakers.

“Hyung…?” Jinyoung smiled when Jaebum tugged on his hand and walked them over to one of the horses. He got up on it by himself and that’s when Jaebum had let go of their hands, the older boy stepping back. “Where are you going, hyung?”

Jaebum shook his head. “Just stay, please.”

Then Jinyoung watched how Jaebum stepped off the ride and exited the gate, closing it behind him. He leaned over the railing in front of the horse Jinyoung was riding on and winked just as the ride started, circling the platform and the horse moving up and down slowly.

“Hyung?” Jinyoung tried to look back when the merry go round moved, but Jaebum was already out of sight. He waited until it came back to Jaebum’s side, to ask his boyfriend what this was about and why they were here. He really was, but when he saw Jaebum from where he had left him earlier and… is that… why…

Because right there, by the railings, Jaebum was  was holding a sign with his own handwriting in huge black marker.

_ PARK JINYOUNG _ Jaebum dropped a sign and the next one read,  _ HAPPY 10TH YEAR ANNIVERSARY! _

Jinyoung wanted to reply, wanted to say something and maybe ask because  _ what the fuck  _ but the ride continued to move and soon he couldn’t see Jaebum anymore. He fidgeted on his horse, wondering if he could maybe go down. But then soon enough he could see Jaebum again.

With a new sign,  _ I’M SORRY IF I’M NOT THE JAEBUM YOU EXPECT I WOULD TURN OUT TO BE _ then he changed it and the next one was  _ BUT I HOPE YOU KNOW I LOVED YOU EITHER WAY _ .

Jinyoung had never wished for a merry go round to turn faster before.

_ THANK YOU FOR SAYING YES TO GO TO THAT DANCE WITH ME!,  _ Jaebum winked as he turned the next one.  _ I HOPE YOU SAY YES TO MY NEXT QUESTION TOO. _

What.

Jinyoung tried to turn back and look but Jaebum was already out of eyeshot and he had to wait more. His feet was moving in nervousness that he almost jumped down when he saw Jaebum.

Then he saw the sign.

And when Jinyoung finished reading this one, he almost jumped down and ran to his boyfriend’s arms. He would’ve but soon the ride had passed Jaebum again and Jinyoung couldn’t help the tears that were falling down that he had to wipe them with the back of his hand.

_ How could Jaebum _ ? How could Jaebum do that when Jinyoung was literally wearing his rattiest pair of jeans and shirt? He hasn’t even showered and he was pretty sure he could still taste the ice cream he had been eating on his mouth.

_ WILL YOU MARRY ME, PARK JINYOUNG? _

When Jaebum was in sight again, the signs were gone and he was kneeling down on one knee and on his hand was a ring box. He was smiling so wide and he tilted his head when he saw Jinyoung’s teary face.

This time, Jinyoung doesn’t waste any time as he jumped down the horse. Safety be damned as he hopped off the moving platform and ran towards the gate, pushing them off so he could kneel down in front of Jaebum who still hasn’t moved.

Jaebum looked stunned, “Jinyoung, what if you got--” And he wasn’t able to continue his words as Jinyoung cover his mouth with his. Surprised and thankful, Jaebum wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and returned the gesture.

It was only when Jaebum accidentally dropped the ring box and it made a sound that they separated, breaths mingling and eyes concentrated on each other. Another few second and they’re both laughing, foreheads pressed against each other as they fall on the floor.

With their backs on the cold dirty floor and their hands intertwined with each other, Jaebum spoke again.

“I hope that was a yes, Jinyoung-ah…” he sounded breathless, probably because of their kiss earlier and it has Jinyoung’s heartbeat quicken.

Jinyoung turned to his side to look at Jaebum’s frame. “When did I ever say no to you, hyung?” With a huge grin and dried tears in his eyes, Jinyoung let Jaebum put on the ring on his finger and he pressed a kiss on Jaebum’s forehead when the other boy finished, “After all that we’ve been through, hyung, did you ever question my answer?”

 

In 10 months, when Jinyoung and Jaebum would walk down the aisle, they’ll look at each other and admit that there really is no one else in the world they would rather be with. And when they said their vows, that moment when Jinyoung and Jaebum will look at each other in the eye, they’ll know there really is no regret.

**Author's Note:**

> The last fic in my week-long one shots. Thank you for reading, everyone! I'll make sure to reply to comments after this... later. Much later,


End file.
